


Boyfriends

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 209: Domestic. Set during Season 1.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 209: Domestic. Set during Season 1.

“Oh, come on,” Rose said. “We’ve gotta go refuel in Cardiff anyways. I’m just asking you to tell me what time you’re aiming for so I can let Mickey know. Is that so hard?”

Of course it is, the Doctor thinks. He’s not keen on having her boyfriends anywhere near him or his ship.

He tells himself that it’s because he doesn’t want her making his TARDIS all domestic. How many times does he have to remind her that he just doesn’t _do_ that?

He refuses to consider that maybe he really doesn’t want to admit she _has_ a boyfriend.


End file.
